Worlds unlikely
by Amaya Zorifuki
Summary: Some of the more…unlikely places Sora and company have visited. Drabble crossover collection. Now taking requests. First Chapter rewritten. Recently added, Juno; RENT; Sound of Music
1. Middle of nowhere

AN: Welcome to Worlds Unlikely! A collection of Crossover drabbles involving other more unlikely world that Sora, Donald and Goofy could have visited.

Please not that to any first time readers, this first chapter has been re-written because the first try wasn't very funny. I hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, which is a collaborative work involving Disney and Square. I also don't own anything that I cross it over with.

-

--

-

"Well, that's one way to catch a heartless."

Sora was pretty impressed with the little pink dog known as Courage, who before had screamed itself silly at the initial sight of the heartless, had managed to keep his cool long enough to grab the heartless that used to be the farmer Eustace and pop in inside a little cage.

"That was neat Courage." Donald praised, Goofy nodding along.

"Not everyone can put a heartless in a cage like that."

Courage let out a little sigh of relief as he placed the cage on Eustace's favorite spot, the big red chair in the center of the living room.

Sora leaned closer to the caged heartless, "I just hope Muriel doesn't mind her husband is now a heartless."

As if on cue, the plump woman stepped inside with a cup of tea.

"Are you alright dears?" She asked, before noticing the cage. "I see you found Eustace as well. Such a good dog."

She pat his little pink head and then moved to the kitchen.

"You fancy a cup of tea dears?"

Unsure what else to say, Sora nodded okay and allowed the kind woman to go prepare a platter.

Meanwhile, Donald had taken to poking the cage that Eustace the heartless had occupied. He nudged it with his magic staff a couple times and watched to see what it did.

Courage watched with worry on his eyes.

Goofy agreed with Courage, "Gawrsh Donald, I don't think you should be doing that."

Donald ignored him and continued the prodding, and by now even Sora had begun to worry. He wondered if this had anything to do with Eustace wanting to serve Donald for dinner before he became a heartless.

Naturally, Donald had become too immersed in his revenge and poked too hard. The cage toppled over and his the floor harshly.

Everyone let out a gasp, or in Courage's case, a scream. Goofy carefully picked it up and placed it back on the chair, ignoring the squeaks coming from behind the metal bars.

Sora could have sworn he heard a small squeaking come from the cage, one that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid dog!"

-

--

-

AN: So, better? Worse? Please let me know. Also, if you still have any ideas to add the the list, which is now very long anyway. Please tell me in a review, and I might do it.

Just keep in mind that I have to know what it is (mostly) it has to be a rarely done crossover, and I won't be able to do it immediately. My flashes of inspiration come very randomly.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Muppet theater

AN: Hahaha, I've always wanted to do this one. I just had to. This one is dedicated to Jim Henson, who died far too soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-

Muppet theater

Okay, the Theater had never been Sora's ideal place of venture, but this one just looked too fun to pass up. What was it about talking animals that was so appealing to the brunette. They had met with a friendly frog who told them that things were behind schedule. Despite Donald's protests, Sora promptly volunteered them. The green guy was thrilled and sent them to their jobs before coming to the call of someone named Miss Piggy.

Sora hadn't realized the kind of characters that the Muppets were.

**-line-line-line-line-line-you-get-the-drift-line-line-line-line-line-**

Goofy was helping a nice guy named Fozzie Bear with his jokes. The bear stood on the stage while Goofy sat in the front row and delivered his critique

He got the easy job.

"A-hyuk, that's not too bad!"

Fozzie was elated, "Oh, really? I knew it would be a good one. Okay, here's one I though of the other day." He cleared his throat, "What is…brown and sticky?"

Goofy thought for a second, "Hmm, I dunno!"

"A stick!"

Somewhere a drum made a 'Bu-bum-tchh'. And Goofy chucked politely. But Fozzie wasn't done yet.

"All righty then! What is blue and smells like…red paint?"

Again Goofy put a finger to his temple before shrugging his shoulders.

"Blue paint!"

Goofy was about to laugh at it, when a noise from above caught his attention.

"I think I've gone deaf, what color was it?" came a crotchety sounding voice,

"Blue" said a just as old but deeper voiced person.

"Ah, just like me when I hear his jokes."

They both laughed, and Goofy craned his neck to see the two people in a box seat. They were indeed old and appeared to have nothing better to do then heckle anything and everything they saw.

Fozzie groaned, "Statler and Waldorf, at it again. Why do you have'ta ruin my practice time?"

"We didn't ruin it, you did that on your own!" Waldorf shouted.

"Now that aint very nice!" Goofy admonished. "Uh, what're ya doing here anyway? I thought the theater was closed."

"It is!" Said Statler, "But we had to stick around after the mighty-glue fiasco!"

"And now we're stuck with you!"

They laughed at their own jokes.

**-line-line-line-line-line-you-get-the-drift-line-line-line-line-line-**

Donald had been stuck with the band, the Electric Mayhem. A group of people who, for some reason, seemed to be the sort of folk who seemed to think it was fun to mess around with people.

"Now come on!" The duck said, "Kermit said I gotta help you with your new song, so come on!"

Floyd laughed at him, "I would listen to you duck-breath, if only I could understand a word that came out of your mouth."

Donald began to fume, "Just play the song!"

Then Janice spoke up, "Dude, relax. It's bad for your heath, man."

Dr. Teeth, a guy who Donald had mistaken for some gaudy monstrosity (that's what he called him, anyway) laughed a bit, "The duck-man's gotta vein on his forehead you could tow a truck with."

The duck was flailing in rage by this time, "Just listen to me, and play you song or I'll zap you to smithereens!"

"Smithereens!" Animal suddenly yelled, "Smithereens! Smithereens"

"Easy animal!"

And of course they all began to talk at once, making it hard for Donald to hear his thoughts. Finally, he thrust his magic staff in the air and cast thunder, causing almost all of them to stop but one.

"…but I said no I'm not going to let you burn my underwear," Janice was saying "even if it is for women everywhere and…oh."

Donald didn't even ask, "Just play the song."

**-line-line-line-line-line-you-get-the-drift-line-line-line-line-line-**

And our hero had the most confusing Muppet of all. He didn't even know what kind of creature the blue thing was, and his nose didn't help one little bit. But Gonzo simply informed him that he got that a lot and that Sora was the perfect person to help with his newest act.

"The whole thing is fairly simple." He said to the brunette, "I'm going to sit on that springboard and you take that bowling ball and push it down that track. The ball will spiral down the track eventually setting off those sparklers, which once they burn out will ignite the cannon, which will knock over the stack of barrels, making them land on the other side of the springboard and making me land on that high platform!"

"Question?"

"Yes?"

Sora gave the 'whatever' a look, "Do you really think this will work?"

He smiled and winked, "No, Isn't it great? Now let's give it a try."

**~Much later~**

The trio sat near the entrance, Goofy was amused, Donald was annoyed and Sora was plain exhausted. After a while, Kermit walked over to the three of them looking grateful.

"Hey Sora," He said, "I'm really glad you were able to help out. And to show my appreciation, how'd you like to watch the show on me?"

Sora looked to the others, who stared back. Knowing what he'd say anyway, they gave a shrug.

"Sure!"

-

-

-

AN: This was longer then I intended, but who cares, it was actually a little bit funny. Right?

I love the Muppets. Gonzo is my favorite!And yes, the thing with Janice was apparently a running gag with her. I just had to add it. Anyway, send in your suggestions, and if it's good, not as popular as it should be, and I've heard of it, I might just write it up!


	3. The movie lot

AN: This one could not be helped, I just HAD to do it. I've loved this series since I was a kid, and it encompasses my childhood. Heeheehee!

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by this amateur author, so don't bother.

-

The movie lot

-

-

Catching three children shouldn't have been this difficult, but when Plotz, the CEO of the studio, refused to allow them access into the movie lot unless they at least tried to catch the Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) he, Donald and Goofy didn't have much choice in the matter.

But when they actually met them it was a whole different story altogether.

They had black fur of some kind, white faces and red noses. There were three of them, the oldest had brown pants, the middle one had a blue shirt and a red cap on, and the smallest and only girl had a pink skirt. They took one look at the world hopping heroes and took a liking to them.

Dot jumped into his arms and shouted "Hello nurse!"

Sora dropped her before she could plant a kiss on him.

"Are you the Warners?" He asked,

They nodded, and the oldest, who Sora later learned was named Yakko, spoke up.

"And just what is it to you Mr. Spikey head?"

"Yeah," The one he later learned would be called Wakko said, "Or do you wanna see what's in by gag bag?"

Before anyone could answer him, he pulled out a piano, a hippo, and a jet plane from the bag that couldn't have been bigger then him.

"How did you do that?" Goofy asked, awed.

"It's bigger on the inside." Yakko told them

"So I guess big is good." Sora muttered.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko said suddenly, blowing a kiss.

Sora had the distinct impression that he had missed the joke.

"Are you going to pester us innocent kids? huh?" The oldest Warner chatted on, pulling off a fake hurt look while his siblings pretended to cry.

The question and actions caught him off guard for a second, then he said, "Er, Mr. Plotz wants you three to go back to your…tower."

He really shouldn't wave said that, because at once Yakko reached behind his back, pulled out a pie and smacked him in the face with it. He did the same to Donald and goofy before running off. Donald steamed as he brushed the filling off himself.

"Did we just get pied?"

They took off after them, only to run into the little one, Dot.

"Hey, wanna meet my pet?" She chimed, pulling out a little box no bigger then her fist.

They leaned in to look as she lifted the lid, and immediately leapt back at the sight of a fifty foot monstrosity with snarling teeth and claws. It let out a roar before zipping back into the box and defying some law of physics. As Sora tried to get his heart rate back in order, the other two appeared. The oldest playing with some paddleballs,

"You should see it on the weekends."

Goofy made a grab for Yakko, but he artfully jumped out of the way and made him crash into Donald. Amid the chaos, Sora stared at them, as they began to sing and dance around them.

"Why are you acting like this?" Donald nearly screamed.

Yakko leaned in close to him, "We're not acting, we really are like this."

The frazzled duck was about to yell something to make them stop, when without warning, a large Robot appeared in the middle of the lot. The Warners scattered as Sora pulled out his keyblade and attacked it.

At first, things went very poorly, but when the Warners returned and began to pester the bot, Sora found an opening and broke it down.

A small hatch opened up, and Sora, Donald and Goofy were shocked to see that out of it popped two small mice. One with a rather large head.

"Drat!" The big headed one said, "I thought that if we gained control of the movie studio we could place our hypnotic images into the movies, putting the world into a hypnotic spell and forcing them to give us total control." He sighed and motioned to a taller mouse, "Come Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Gee brain," said a taller "What're we going to do tomorrow night?"

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!"

Without warning, as they were walking away, the three Warners gathered and sang a little diddy.

"They're dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain."

Sora sighed, "Well that was weird, but we still haven't found the keyhole."

At that, the Warners tapped him on the shoulder and broke into a run, Sora and the others began to chase them. They ran to the water tower and up the ladder, Sora following suit. They opened the door and left it open for him. When he got inside, he saw the kind of room he dreamed of as a little kid, complete with a roller coaster and fountain.

But the Warners were gathered in the back, around a…keyhole. Sora stared at it.

"It was in your tower the whole time?"

"It was just sitting there." Dot told him, "Made me want to fill it in, or make cookies, I forget which."

Sora didn't bother to question her, and sealed it quickly. That done, he said goodbye to them and left. He was met with Donald and Goofy, but only said one thing.

"Let's never come here again."

-

--

-

AN: Okay, this was hard to write, but so much fun. Cartoon humor is the best!

Again, please send in your requests and I'll try my best to write it out.


	4. Sacred Heart Hospital

AN: My fourth Kingdom hearts drabble, and Sora is barely in it! Imagine that! Oh, well, it's not like anyone's reading these so what the heck I'll make them as weird as I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

-

Sacred Heart Hospital

JD looked at his 'mentor' who was giving him a look that might as well be a laser that cut through him forever.

"So let me get this straight newbie," He said, "The reason you are so late is because you helped a japanese looking kid who came in here with some stomach problems and then said he was from another world looking for other japanese people, and had to lock the metaphorical door of the planet with a giant key along with his friends who were a talking duck and dog?"

"Yes," The young doctor nodded.

"And while you were doing this thousands of tiny black creatures who can only be killed by the giant key, came out of nowhere and tried to take one of your organs?"

"Uh, huh."

"And then after it was all over they went to their spaceship so they could fly off to another universe?"

"…yes?"

Dr. Cox let out a long irritated sigh, that sounded more like a groan but could be taken either way. Nearby, Carla, Elliot and Turk watched with a bemused expression.

"Listen up Aerith," He said, "I am going to tell you this once, and only once. That is by far, the worst excuse of a fantasy you have ever had in your entire existence. The unicorn thing, even Floating Head Doctor was better then that. It was like a bad collision between japanese cartoons and Disney. The worse part about that fantasy is that you seem to believe it was real."

Dr. Cox left, still ranting while JD's friends laughed.

"Sorry, JD, but you gotta admit it was pretty out there." Carla said to him.

"Why were the little monsters black?" Turk asked.

Elliot ruffled his curly hair, "It's okay, JD, I'd watch that if it were a movie."

They all went back to their rounds, but JD let out a sigh as his inner monologue kicked in.

_The really funny part was, it wasn't a fantasy. I think so anyway, the burn the duck guy gave me is still chafing, and the 'little fella' hasn't forgiven me for the problem that one heartless gave me. Still, I wonder where Sora is now._

---Meanwhile---

"What do you mean 'help mess with Kelso'? I need that gummi block!" Sora whined to the Janitor, who held his gummi block hostage (very) high above his head.

"All I need from you is that pretty magicy stuff, and the gummi is yours."

The brunette pouted and was forced to give in to the insane but funny man's demands. Though if someone were to listen very carefully you could hear him softly but menacingly mutter 'Janitor' with a venom not usually drawn from him.

-

-

AN: I love Scrubs, and Sora and JD just seem like they would click as friends. (Also, if you caught the hidden little Final Fantasy extra) Please tell me how I did with this. I think it's better then the first three, to be honest. The first three were kinda poor quality. Tell me what you think, and send in requests.


	5. Oklahoma Gang territory

Alright, This probably wont be the greatest thing ever, but it was my first request and I didn't have the heart to turn in down. (It should be noted that I'm a very aplogetic type of person) So I'll give it my all with expected turbulence. Thank hell for sparknotes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah blah.

-

Oklahoma gang territory

To say that Sora had never heard of a gang would be a lie. He had been told of gangs and that they were not to be messed with. Riku once told him that he knew a kid who was beaten up by every member just because he bumped shoulders with one. (Though that may have been just to tease him.)

So when he ran into members of one gang in the eastern side of next world, smoking and looking mean, he actually got a little scared for himself and his friends.

Goofy suggested that they avoid getting into any trouble, to which Sora vapidly agreed. But when they started to pull knives against members of another gang things started to get ugly. Sora didn't hear what they were saying, but by the reactions he could tell it wasn't nice.

The trio looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"Gawrsh, we can't just leave them and let them hurt each other."

Sora hesitated, he really didn't want to get mixed up with gangs, but his inner hero wanted to stop anyone from getting hurt. It was one of the few times he stopped before he meddled.

While they were debating, the fighting over yonder began to escalate. Apparently Ponyboy (Who names their kid that?) had been seen in the company of a Soc's girl. It was not the best thing to do.

"I don't know what to do." Sora whined, "I don't want the gang to catch wind of me."

"GRRAAAGH!"

The two had jumped at the sound of Donald's scream, he had grown tired of them debating instead of going out to find the King or the keyhole.

So, without missing a beat, he thrust his staff thing in the air and cast thunder, which made a bolt of lightning strike near the fighting kids, causing them to scatter while screaming their heads off. One of which flew past the trio, yelling something about soda pop.

Goofy and Sora stared at the duck, who glared back.

"What?" He said, "It's not meddling if they don't know what it was."

Sora broke into a grin, and Goofy chuckled, "Sora's rubbing off on you Donald."

-

-

AN: /Sigh/ yeah, it's okay but not spectacular. I had to allude to the characters and the gangs rather then write about them directly just to make it work. But at least Donald pulled off the humor well enough. Sora just seemed like the scared of gang type to me.

Anyway, send ideas and I'll se what I can do, this kind of proves that I can improvise.


	6. Smashville

AN: A request from Porecomesis (I really hope I spelled that right) who asked for a few things to crossover. Sadly I was only familiar with one of them, so I shall give it my all!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? It should be fairly obvious that I don't own anything mentioned here. Why not rip out my heart while you're at it! /random heartless steals heart/ Great, now look what you've done!

-

-

Smashville

The trio of heroes had been through a lot in this world, first they fought a crazy ninja chick, then a pair of monkeys, a mutated rat of some kind, a little blonde boy with psychic powers, a small army of little pink things, a little guy with living plants, a bird-man, a woman in a pink dress who hit them with a frying pan and a guy in green, a giant blue haired guy, another small army only this one was angels, and a team of three. In that order and progressively getting more difficult to defeat.

Exhausted, Sora sat down on the ground of the next place they were dropped while the next fight was processed. He was at least grateful that they got to heal up before the next fight started. Donald and Goofy were pooped and ate the food that had been waiting for them.

Looks were exchanged as the Robot approached them.

When they got there, that strange Robot greeted them saying that the only way for them to reach where they needed to go was to defeat all those that stood in their way. It also told them that the fighters were copies of heroes from other worlds, who had gone through the challenge and lived.

Of course, Sora had been ecstatic about the idea of this world, and even more so at the fact that, as Donald said, they didn't really have much of a choice but fight through all the levels. The Robot explained the rules, simply knock the opponent off the stage, items available, no time limit.

What Sora didn't realize was that the opponents were given the hero label for a reason. Each person was amazingly hard to fight against. So when the keyblade bearer learned that the food would heal him up in between the fights he was so grateful he would have kissed the Robot who informed him of this.

Anyway, the boy had lost count of the battles he fought in this crazy world, but the Robot had told him just how many there had been. Sora was playing with the game that had been provided, it had something to do with launching the coins he won at the trophies to win them. (His collection was pretty good for the time he had been there.)

"You have fought eleven brawls." It beeped out, "The proceeding math is your final brawl."

The three of them looked ecstatic! It was almost over, they were almost done with this world. Donald stated plainly that it was just too crazy for him. Goofy was inclined to agree, but Sora fully admitted that he thought it was incredible.

Donald thwacked his spiky brown head, "These guys aren't even the real heroes, just copies." He said, "That means we'll be copied for this thing too."

Whatever effect he had hoped to stir in the boy, a sparkly eyes look of wonder wasn't one of them. "That's so cool." he said.

"To proceed to the final brawl, hit enter." The Robot bleeped.

Goofy reached out and pressed the button. "I wonder what the final opponent will be like?"

They offered some creative guesses, but none could be quite sure. (They thought of everything from a giant penguin to another swordsman.)

Needless to say, they were surprised when the opponent had yet to show up. In the previous ones the opponent was there waiting for them.

None of them expected to see a giant floating hand to sweep down upon them laughing maniacally. Neither did they expect a second to swoop down as well.

Sora looked at his friends, "I take it back Donald, this world is insane."

-

-

-

AN: I wanted to be as true to the newest game as possible, so I did it as though they were going through classic mode. I even based the order of opponents on a game I had played earlier. What I can remember anyway, I think I got a part wrong.

It should be noted that I tweaked the in between time just to add to the humor. Also, if I ever decide to do any of the other games for a future I needed to focus more on ROB and Master hand.

And another strange one-shot is finished, but enough about that. Let's all imagine Sora with a bunny hood! Feeling good? If not, your favorite character with the item. You know you want too.

Sooooo…tell me what you think! And send ideas!


	7. audition stage

AN: I couldn't resist. Nothing more can be said.

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah

-

-

The audition room

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say._

_Please, oh baby. Don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._"

"Stop right there."

Sora stopped his song and stared at the trio sitting in front of him, each one had looks on their faces that told him he didn't do a very good job. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he had fallen out of the gummi ship and landed outside the audition rooms and was given a piece of paper by a sobbing teenage girl. And was then thrust in that room by a weird guy to start performing a random song.

"Dawg," The dark-skinned one said, "That was not the best I've ever heard. It was pitchy dude."

The woman gave him a gentle and sympathetic smile, "I think you are the cutest thing in the world, sweetie. But it just didn't do it for me. I'm sorry."

The last one, who Sora immediately was wary of, with his piercing stare, black shirt and accent, decided to give his (honest) two cents.

"Sora, I'm gonna be honest with you. That was not good at all. You weren't in tune at all and you sounded like a teenage girl. This competition has no room for someone who is tone deaf."

As the man listed everything that was wrong with his singing talents, Sora began to wonder just what Donald and Goofy were doing.

Oh, yeah, now he remembered, they were fixing the gummi ship while he did that audition thing. After he fell, Goofy decided it would be good for him to at least try and assured him that he would have the ting ready when he was done.

The boy came back down to earth just in time as the accented man addressed him.

"Do you want to be taken seriously? Because you certainly wont with a voice like that."

Sora let out a sigh, "Um, if I say yes, can I go now?"

The first two laughed a bit as Mr. Accent shooed him away.

By the time Sora made it back to the gummi ship, they had indeed fixed it. Chip and Dale were admiring their handiwork while Donald began to lift off. Goofy patted him on the back.

"So, how was the tryout?"

Sora glanced up at him, "What does tone deaf mean?"

-

-

-

AN: Yes, I went there. I crossed over Kingdom hearts with American Idol. Call me a fool but I could not resist. Before anyone pummels me for the insult to Sora, I have heard him singing in Atlantica, and it wasn't pretty.

Erm, give reviews, send ideas, do not flame. The works.


	8. New York Sewers

AN: Okay, after the last few chapters, I figured I needed to do one that was more…dorky. So heres a request chappy from Dragon Raptyr. Is it me, or are these author notes are getting smaller?

Disclaimer: I don't own, get over it.

-

-

New York Sewers

"Dude, you stomped on those dark ninja things like nothing we've ever seen."

"Totally gnarly!"

"Radical"

Sora laughed nervously as the quartet of giant, talking walking upright turtles closed in one him. To be completely honest, they looked a little scarier then the ninja heartless he just killed. He noted that each one had a different colored mask on, which seemed a little silly. They were GIANT TURTLES! Did they really need to hide their identity?

In any case, he had been dragged down to their home, the sewers. During which, they had taken note of Donald and Goofy.

"Woah," the blue masked one had said at them, "How long have you been oozed?"

"What?" Donald asked, confused, while Goofy simply shrugged.

The turtles didn't comment much on them after that, instead deciding to tell Sora about the wonders of the sewers, and even let them ride on their skateboards at some of the half piped areas. (Sora fell off pretty early, much to the amusement to all the talking animals there.) After some more tries and face plants they finally decided to head to the main hall, an old subway station that had been abandoned long ago. It was there where he met Splinter, a giant rat.

"You're a giant rat." Sora said faintly, before shutting up so Splinter could tell them their story.

Much later, Sora was sitting cross legged in front of Splinter while the Turtles listened. It involved a lengthy tale of his life with a martial arts master who was killed by some other guy, blah blah blah, followed by a detour with DNA altering ooze and the four of turtles yadda yadda yadda.

Sora was impressed at the ooze stuff and the things that it could do. It was after Splinter finished the story that he began asking some questions. Which they were happy to answer.

"So that green gunk-"

"Ooze" Michelangelo corrected. (At least, he was pretty sure it was Mike, which one was the orange one?)

"Right, the ooze" Sora went on, "Turned you from house pets into cool talking fighting animal-people?"

Splinter put a finger to his chin, "It's a…different way to describe it, but I suppose so."

Sora blinked as he took it all in. Mutant ooze made animals able to talk. He turned to his traveling companions with a critical eye while the hosts decided to go order some pizza. The brunette inched over to them and stared for a while.

It took them a while to notice, but when they did, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking.

Donald let out an annoyed sigh, "No, Sora, we weren't."

-

-

-

AN: Geez this was hard, freaking turtles. Though I admit I wouldn't mind seeing this one in comic form someday. (Cough) It took forever to make it funny and even longer to play it out. Writing in a surfer lingo is surprisingly difficult. I hope I never have to write out the character of Xigbar, because he might kill my brain.

And yes, I did think the turtles were scarier then the ninjas the first time I saw them. (I was a wuss when I was little) And I never understood the masks.

I am currently rewriting the Courage chapter, and deciding on the next new one. Please tell me what you think about this. In other words review!


	9. The Great Fox

AN: My flashes of inspiration come randomly, like, when my brother is playing a video game and my sister randomly shouts 'do a barrel roll' and then I laugh hysterically and explain the reference to her confused face. And thus, this came to life in my brain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, for I am poor and lame.

-

-

The Great Fox

He had flown the gummi ship plenty of times before. Granted he wasn't the greatest pilot in the world, but that didn't mean he sucked royally either. So why was it that he wasn't doing as good as he knew he could piloting the…what did Fox call it…Arwing?

The boy had been happy to meet the Starfox team, Slippy, Peppy, Fox, Falco, and Krystal. They had been hit by a meteor and needed some repairs. Each of them were friendly and open (even though Falco was a tad sarcastic) and they immediately took a shine to the traveling trio.

Slippy offered to fix up the gummi ship, eager to check out a ship he'd never seen before. While Fox and the others decided to let Sora try out one of the spare arwings.

The brunette turned to Donald eagerly, "Can I?" he asked like a child asking for a candy.

The duck really couldn't say no to that…look. "Fine, but don't get into too much trouble."

Glee! (AN: Imagine his glee face)

Oh Sora, if only he knew that piloting a gummi ship was very very different from the small aerodynamic arwings. Especially with the others practically yelling advice into the headset.

"Come on, press the green button to shoot, short stuff." Falco said, "Red button to launch bombs"

"AHH!" Sora yelped, swerving to avoid an oncoming chunk of space rock. The humaniod bird laughed at his panicked voice. "Shut up!" The key bearer snapped, "This isn't easy for me you know."

"He's just being a jerk Sora." Fox said on the link, "For a newbie you aren't doing half bad."

"That's right," Came the voice of the only female on the team, "Speaking as a newcomer to the Starfox team, I find you're doing alright."

Sora grinned at Fox and Krystals words of suport, but jumped five inches off his seat when Peppy practically screamed in his ears.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!"

-

--

-

AN: Is it sad that I laugh every time someone says that last line? It never gets old.

I hope you liked it as much as I did. In fact why not inform me of how you liked it or to give friendly advice for future chapters? (Not so subtle hint)

Bleargh.


	10. World of Heroes

AN: Don't ask, I just needed to vent something with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, but I'm kind of glad I don't own the other thing.

-

-

World of Heroes

(I don't know what else to call it)

Mendez art Studio

Emo. Sora knew about it, everyone knew about it. Some had valid reasons to be so, while others were simply whiny. Still Sora always did his best to understand a person's plight.

However, this was something that he could not ignore.

His arrival in the art studio was very mixed. Partly because of the bizzare art strewn about everywhere but mostly because of the blonde girl who showed up a little after the did and promptly pulled a gun out.

Needless to say it took half an hour of negotiating, anther ten minutes of silent stares, and a very random heartless attack to get them on the same side.

It turned out that her name was Claire, and she had come to the studio because of certain abilities that she and other people had. She came with her dad and another guy to stop an explosion from happening.

"Woah, that's really amazing, going through all that alone." Sora told her honestly.

Claire, who reminded him of Kairi somehow, said "Thanks Sora."

"What's your power?"

Claire's eyes turned dark and grasped a piece of glass, before slicing it across her writs, ignoring Sora's cry of panic. He stopped when the blood that was pouring from her arm flowed back into the arm and vanished without a scar.

"Woah! That's incredible."

He was amazed, but she didn't think so.

"It makes me a freak." She informed him, "I'm not normal."

"But you can't get hurt!" Sora exclaimed, "Considering what you've told me, about your dad, and the Sylar guy and everyone else, your situation is pretty good. It's like a real life cheat code."

She stared at him, "But I'm barely human."

Sora smacked his forehead, this would take a while.

-

--

-

AN: Yeah, by the second season, Claire really annoyed me. She's very emo for nothing. Although, her actress Hayden Panetierre (spelling?) did a fairly good job as the voice of Kairi. And now, just because I like you and it's the tenth chapter, bonus!

-

--

-

Vegas

Hiro stared at the bizzare trio that fell from the sky. A normal looking human, a walking talking duck, and a dog of the same variety as the duck. Where was a camera when it really counted?

Ando stared as well, but at this point it was more in utter shock then anything else. Hiro said something in japanese to him and then addressed the world hopping boys.

"Uh, we come in peace?" Insert cheesy vulcan hand symbol

Sora jumped up and stuttered out an excuse. "Uh, we just were passing my and…fell."

"So why are your friends like that?" Hiro asked, "Are you special?"

At once Sora fumed, "Hey! I'm not 'special' at all, no matter what Riku says."

They all stared at him for a second, until Hiro finally said, "I mean you have powers."

Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I knew that."

(AN: My that one was short)

-

--

-

AN: Well what do you know, instead of just one, I gave you two drabbles. I'll try to make the next one longer and more complete. Heroes was just something I wanted to do, but because the series has far too many focus points, I decided to do it this way.

Any way, tell me if there's one you want to see. And let me know how you like this collection.


	11. Camp Wawanakwa

AN: Slight delay, but I managed to do a fairly good job here. I dunno, sometimes I just go on a blank for a while. So here's a series that has been mid-seasons for a few months now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing now leave me alone, Hey, that would make a good song.

-

--

-

Camp Wawanakwa

"Great Sora, we landed in a forest."

The trio glanced around, trying to determine just where they were. It seemed like a typical forest, birds singing, fresh air, squirrels staring at them creepily, normal as ever. Goofy glanced around at the scenery as well, enjoying the sereneness of the whole thing.

Donald however was more focused on the task at hand.

"Come on, we've got to see if the heartless have done anything to this world."

Sora sighed, but nodded, "Okay, let's cover more ground and split up. We'll meet up back here in a bit."

They nodded and went different directions, Sora not really knowing which direction he was going. though it was nice soaking in the peacefulness of the new surroundings. He didn't realize how long he had been walking when he noticed something that made him perk up a bit. A large bush filed with blue, succulent looking berries.

"Yummy!" he squealed, jumping over to them.

He carefully picked a ripe looking fruit, making sure that it wasn't possibly poisonous. Sora was about to eat the berry, when a large hand thrust out of the bushes and pulled him away with a yelp.

A gruff voice rang in his ears, "Found ya, you little maggot! No intern can hide from Chef Hatchett!"

The 'Chef' person had actually picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Sora watched as the scenery slowly changed ever so slightly to some less dense forest, and then cut short immediately. 'Chef' set him down and Sora saw that he had been taken to what appeared to be a slightly decrepit campground. Four cabins were scattered around the camp, a mess hall stood loomed over, and a flagpole stood in the center complete with a loud speaker.

Sora was also glad that once he was set down he got a good look at just who his kidnapper was. He had been grabbed to fast to get a good look at the guy.

He was a very large man with dark skin and a rather evil grin. He wore a yellow shirt, brown pants and an apron and a chef's hat. Sora had to stare at the huge meat cleaver in his hands with some trepidation. Thankfully just before either of them said anything, a voice that was definitely not the large man's rang out.

"Hey Chef, you find one?"

Sora turned just in time to see a more normal looking person come into view, he had black hair, a dark blue shirt and black pants. In spite of his apparent normalcy, Sora had a bad feeling about this guy.

"So young intern, I see Chef Hatchett was able to find you just in time." the guy said to him.

"Uh…"

"Alright Chris I found your stupid intern, can I go now?" Chef Hachett barked.

Chris paused for thought, but shook his head, "No, stay until we test out the challenge. We can't have the intern running away can we?"

Sora had no idea what these guys were talking about, but he knew it wasn't good.

---short scene cut---

His suspicions were confirmed when he was forcibly dragged to another part of what Sora learned was an island on a lake of some kind. He would have liked to enjoy the scenery, but Chris and Chef had other pans for him as they led him to an area of the beach.

"Okay intern," Chris said to him, "We need you to test this idea I had for a challenge when the show begins."

Sora had learned from listening to the two maniacs that they were setting things up for a reality show, and had mistaken him for an intern. He hesitated,

"Uh, what do I have to do?"

Chris snickered, "Nothing much." He tossed something to the unsuspecting brunette, "All you have to do is take this chunk of meat and jump across the logs, where you must log roll to stay dry, and avoid landing in shark infested water."

He stared at Chris as though he sprouted an extra nostril (which if you think about it would be stranger then growing an extra head) and then stared at the chunk of meat in his arms, nose wrinkling a bit.

His vision went from the meat, to Chris, back to the meat, then to Chef.

Sora took a deep breath, and jumped, thinking one big thing.

"The people on this show are gonna die!"

---Meanwhile---

"Uh, Donald?"

"What Goofy?"

"What would you call a giant purple monster?"

There was a pause. "Is this some kind of riddle?"

"No."

The duck turned, and saw just as Goofy described. It stared at the two, then raised it's arms over it's head in a loud roar.

Donald and Goofy screamed.

-

--

-

AN: I happen to like Total Drama Island, even though I hate most reality shows. But imagine, I didn't even have any of the actual contestants in it, just Chris and Chef. For those who aren't aware, TDI is a 'reality cartoon' where 21 stereotypical 16-year-olds are sent to a decrepit summer camp to try and win money a la Survivor. I find it hilarious!

Anyway, Please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve, or just let me know what you liked. In any case, please let me know.


	12. Endsville

AN: This one came to me when I was falling asleep. It freaked me out, and I knew it fit well. Well, I hope you like it. I might be less prompt with these, because I'm working on something personal. But never fear I will keep this in my mind and do my best to keep up with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if all goes according to plan…

-

--

-

Endsville

Sora had always been one to believe that everyone had at least a little bit of light as well as darkness in their hearts. Donald and Goofy both agreed with him, and it was something he lived with. Of course, that would only apply if the person had a heart to begin with.

He had also never met the Grim Reaper in his life. Though Hades came fairly close to that title. But after he had actually met the one of the current world, he knew sometimes you couldn't go with the stories one hundred percent.

When he had encountered the huge army of heartless when he first arrived in the new world he knew things were going to be pretty bad there. He also surmised that after he saw them form a freaking _army march_ he figured someone with a really dark heart was controlling them.

It wasn't until later that he met some characters who he was pretty sure would traumatize him for the rest of his life. Because let's face it, when in all his previous adventures and the ones to come would he meet the Grim Reaper and not die?

Though, he wasn't quite what the keybearer expected. The Grim Reaper looked like he should, though he spoke in a prominent Jamaican accent and seemed a little whiny. However, Grim had offered to help Sora find the person who was in control of the heartless.

"'Da one you're looking for is 'da one I have been forced into friendship with." He said sourly.

This piece of information shocked Sora.

"Force into friendship? That's stupid!" He said, no one should be forced into that.

Grim took on a depressed face, (for a skeleton anyway) "But we have an iron tight contract. I was beaten in that limbo game and I'm forced to spend the rest of my life with a total buffoon and the incarnation of evil!"

"Come on Grim," Goofy chimed in, "They can't be that bad."

All he got in return was a really foul look and a glum order to fellow them.

The personification of the state of non-being (death) had led them to a rather frightening looking castle. It was textbook bad guy, it even had the dark clouded ambiance. The trio of other worlders really had to wonder just who it was that had the pure darkness to pull something like this off.

A few flashy swings of Grim's magic scythe and they were in. It wasn't much friendlier on the inside, with near-black hallways and the smell of rotting worms.

"Okay, I've done what I can for now." Grim told them, "But we just gotta be quiet so he aren't heard by-"

"HI GRIM!"

They all leapt four feet in the air at the sound of a young boy. He was short with a big nose and wore a striped shirt and pants and a red cap. For some reason his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. Grim was not amused.

"Billy!" He hissed, "What are ya doing here you boob?"

"I dunno." Billy said, "I was just following the black things."

Sora gasped, "You mean the heartless?"

The idiot shrugged and started to pick his nose, "I dunno, I guess. But look!" He pulled a heartless from behind his back and held it by the head. "Dad said I could keep it! I'm gonna name it Patrick!"

He gave it a squeeze, and Sora was sure he heard it pleasing for death.

Donald pushed BIlly away, "There's no time for that now, we gotta find the lord of this castle."

"Now now, Mr. Duck" a sudden voice rang through the halls, "There's no need to look for me."

At the sound of the voice, Grim suddenly shrank, Dona;d and Goofy shook, and even Sora felt a little scared. That voice sounded…female. Well, he knew some pretty mean girls in his adventures.

"Show yourself!" He barked, doing a spectacular job at hiding his initial fear.

"Gladly."

A sudden figure loomed out from the shadows, and took the shape of…a little blonde girl. At least, that was what his first impression was. Her pink dress and blonde hair made him think this was a joke, but the look in her eyes told him that she was not someone to mess with, not to mention the effect she had on Grim.

"M-M-Mandy!" He stuttered, "I was j-just-"

"Plotting against me." She said in a slow deadly tone, "You of all people know what happens when you plot against me."

"Y-YOU"RE the one controlling the heartless?" The spiky brunette gaped.

"Yes, yes I am." She glared harder, if that was possible, "And judging by your stupid clothes and hair, you're the person with the keyblade, who can actually stop my army. Well let me tell you I can easily have you eradicated."

Okay, now Sora had to object, "How can you do this, don't you have a heart?"

Billy suddenly appeared next to him, finger still in his nose, "Ah, no. Mandy was born with a big swirling vortex where her heart should be."

She smacked him and took a step closer to Sora, "Now, what should I do with you?" She thought for a while, before snapping her fingers.

At the snap an army of heartless stampeded into the room at full speed. Sora and company had a major feeling of dread, especially at Mandy's next words.

"Get ready Grim, you'll have three new souls to take to the underworld."

They lifted their weapons so as to drive them back and do something about Mandy, but a sudden flash of light blinded them for a split second. The next thing they knew, they were in a quaint looking house.

"Uh, what happened."

Sora stared out the window, "I think that was Grim."

Donald hesitated, "Uh, what do we do now?"

Goofy shrugged, but then noticed something. "Sora, there's a note on your back."

He pulled it off and began to read it aloud, "Key Bearer, don't worry about us. I sent you to Mandy's house where I live, the keyhole is in my trunk which is in the basement, just seal it and leave. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE INSIDE IT! I'll deal with Mandy. Signed Grim."

They all stared at each other and walked around the house. Eventually finding the trunk and dealing with is justly.

--Meanwhile--

Mandy stared at Grim with distain.

"You disappoint me Grim." She drawled, "And now I'll have to deal with you. "

She snapped her fingers.

"Scrub this castle, I want it to sparkle. When you're done, give all my heartless baths."

Grim was going to be sore in the morning.

-

--

-

AN: COP OUT! Mrrgh, this one was tricky. Dealing with Death as a character is tricky, and writing stupid is a challenge, which was a surprise. But Mandy was fun to write, I love the scary characters.

Anyway, please let me know how I did. And the next chapter might take even longer to write and post, due to some projects I'm working on. But this is still very important to me.


	13. Haruhi's world

AN: Sorry for the slight delay, I have several projects on my plate right now. But this one is still very important to me! Never fear, I still love this collection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or the topic for this issue's special crossover.

-

--

-

Haruhi's world

When the gummi ship had been pulled, as though by some invisible force down to an otherwise normal looking world. Sora, Donald and Goofy had been a tad suspicious about the circumstances. But like any typical heroes they decided to see what it was all about.

It seemed like a modern, bustling sort of world with cars and skyscrapers and all that. But something was still off that they couldn't place. And when they caught sight of a few heartless that seemed to be flocking around the nearby school they figured it would be the same as usual, only they weren't gathering hearts. They were just wandering around not even doing anything, making them easy to kill but baffling to the world travelers.

Then they met a very strange girl.

She caught Sora just as he had gone to investigate the reason the heartless were flocking, and found that she and her group were investigating the same thing, only she was more interested in him.

"I've never seen you around here before." The brunette said to him as she scanned his clothes, "Where'd you come from?You've got an nice island type tan for the season."

Sora was unsure what to say but noticed that a good half of her team had a slightly concerned look, namely the tall guy and the cute girl with orange hair. The other guy was smiling calmly and the violet haired girl just stared blankly.

After the brunette had tugged on various parts of his outfit several times, the tall guy simply reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her completely.

"Hey Haruhi." He said, "Didn't it maybe occur to you that this guy is a cosplayer? I mean, for all we know he's a regular guy from Okinawa here for a convention or to meet up with more fans of whatever it is he's into."

"Kyon! What are you talking about?" The Haruhi girl barked, "I've never seen a fandom like this! This is just the kind of thing the SOS brigade is searching for!"

(Sora guessed that SOS brigade was what the group called themselves.)

"You know those cosplayers, always starting wild trends. This guy must be into belts and zippers and stuff."

Haruhi gave Sora another look over, and then stomped away talleing the others she'd be in the club room, and then muttering something about being so close. Meanwhile, the others were talking amongst themselves about Sora.

"Very clever Kyon." The smily guy was saying, "I didn't even think to say he was a cosplayer."

"Well of course I'd call him a cosplayer." Kyon insisted, "What normal person would wear that?"

The cute girl spoke up in a small voice, "Um, Kyon?" She squeaked, "I don't think he is a normal human."

Kyon stared at her, then back to Sora, and then to the girl again. She nervously spoke again.

"What I mean is, I saw him fighting some scary looking black things a little while ago before Miss Suzumiya saw him. But by then his weapon had vanished into thin air."

There was a silence, and Kyon just looked confused, "Wait, you mean he isn't a cosplayer?"

"He is not."

Sora jumped at the sound of the quiet girl, who until now had been just that, she spoke in a blank voice.

Kyon noticed this as well, "Yuki, you mean he's an alien?"

"He is an organic life form, but he is not from this world." She went on, "He is a traveler of various worlds, along with the black creatures that Mikuru Asahina saw. I believe he is the one who is meant to destroy them along with his companions. It is unknown from what world he originates from, only that he is unable to return."

It was scary how accurate she was.

Sora finally decided to speak up, "Um, Im not sure how you knew that, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

The others seemed to take it okay, but Kyon had asked for some proof. He did so by making the keyblade appear in his hands.

"Woah!"

"Very interesting." Said the guy who Sora learned was named Koizumi, "I'd like to meet those companions Miss Nagato was talking about."

As if on cue, Donald and Goofy strolled into view, causing Miss Asahina to yelp and faint at the sight of a humanoid duck and dog. But fortunately Kyon and the others took it in stride. After Sora explained to his animal comrades why he had showed the brigade the keyblade, they told him about the gummi ship. And the strange behavior of the heartless. (Which Sora explained to the SOS brigade.)

"There was nothing wrong with it." Donald had said, "It just came here as if on it's own."

"I believe I have the answer." It was Yuki again, "There was a surge of data just before you arrived here. My guess is that Haruhi Suzumiya desired a world traveler to arrive in this space, causing your ship to crash here. It is also my belief that it was also her desire for an unusual creature to roam the school. Because of her desire to not have anyone harmed, the creatures you call heartless did not attack."

Sora held up a hand, "Wait, we came here because that girl wanted me too?"

"I had the same reaction." Kyon said to him, "But I think she may have gotten bored with this. So you can go whenever you feel like it."

"I wouldn't just yet." Koizumi interjected, "We need to make absolutely sure that MIss Suzumiya isn't upset. After all she doesn't like being disappointed. But I think I have an idea that will make her happy."

--Sometime later--

They had dragged Sora into the club room after shooing Donald and Goofy back to the gummi ship assuring them that he would be fine. (Physically at least, they never said anything about his mentality after Haruhi would be finished with him.) Kyon couldn't help but ponder when the hell they had planned for the poor kid.

They shoved him into the room with a bag full of unidentified articles of clothing and told him to say the lines he had been given.

And so he did.

"Um, Miss Suzumiya? I heard you liked costumes and couldn't help but wonder if you wanted to help me with some cosplay before I go back to…um, Okinawa?"

At her growing grin, he became worried. Even more so when she peeked into the bag and pulled out what looked like a tight shirt and pants, and to his horror a schoolgirl outfit. He looked him right in the eye.

"I bet you'd look great in a dress."

Just outside the door, Kyon whispered to Koizumi,

"This seems mean."

"It's necessary that Miss Suzumiya be pleased with the sudden arrival of Sora." He said with an almost evil smile, "What he's doing is for the good of the world."

Although, hearing Sora's shouts from behind the door, Kyon had to at least be happy it wasn't Miss Asahina that she was undressing in there for once.

--Meanwhile--

Back in the gummi ship Donald and Goofy waited patiently for Sora to return from whatever stupid thing they had sent him on.

"You think it was a good idea to leave Sora with Haruhi?" Goofy asked, "From what they told she seems like she'd be a bit dangerous."

Donald dismissed the notion, "She's a high school girl." He said, "What's the worst she can do?"

-

--

-

AN: Poor Sora, though I must admit he would look good in drag. I was gonna do it in Kyon's POV like a real episode of Haruhi Suzumiya, but I must admit that it would be a tad more difficult.

Anyway, tell me what you loved about it! And send in ideas, but remember I might not be able to get to it right away because my flashes of inspiration come randomly.


	14. Mushroom Kingdom

AN: A small request from one reader, which I had already been tinkering with in my head. It only just recently came to fruition. Thus, this chapter gives a shout out to dimentio713.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, those muffled noises in the closet are…dogs…yes, dogs. I don't have Sora and RIku tied up in my closet! What are you talking about?

-

--

-

Mushroom Kingdom

Sora had really taken a shine to this place, it had a lot of things that a hero with the occasional mindset of a child could only dream of.

The local hero, Mario, was a really neat guy, had been the one to show the trio around after they had landed in a heap near the outskirts of the kingdom. Princess Peach had told him that someone who could help with the latest and unusually strong (not to mention different) Bowser attack would show up. At first both sides were a bit skeptical, but a few quick explanations and a sudden heartless jump had them all on the same side.

Sora Donald and Goofy had been quite impressed with the way the short man took down the heartless. Because let's be honest, who else that they knew could take down enemies by jumping on their heads. (Maybe Yuffie, but that was debatable.)

Mario told them swiftly that they needed to get back to the castle. Where Princess Peach would fill things in later for the trio. They agreed and headed on their way, Mario explaining things that needed to be explained. They even stopped at a field of Yoshi's and got to ride one for a while. That was particularly fun.

As they went on, they decided to ask Mario about some of the tings he had done to get the 'hero' title. They didn't really expect the list to go on as long as it did.

Sora was impressed with the list of things Mario had accomplished, hero, plumber, sports star, the list went on and on! He was also impressed with the fact that he didn't freak out at Donald and Goofy, recent worlds they had visited involved people fainting or screaming their heads off at the sight of an anthropomorphic duck and dog.

At the group traveled, they learned about a few of the monsters that Mario regularly took down. From Goombas, to koopas. Sora had fun jumping on their heads.

After a while however, things started to get tricky, even for them. A particulary rough beast called a chain chomp had blocked their way, and the only way to get rid of it was to pound on the spike chaining it down and it would run off, not even bothering to hurt them.

So, while Sora, Dona;d and Goofy distracted it, Mario hit a block nearby and brought up a super mushroom. Sora missed how he grabbed and used it, but by the time he finished freeing the monster, he had grown a bit. In fact, it was definitely noticeable.

"You got bigger!" Sora exclaimed with awe, "How'd you do that?"

"I just-a used a super mushroom!" Mario chirped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a spare. "Here, a-give it a try-a."

Sora couldn't help but stare at the item in his hands, a mushroom? Did he have to eat it? Raw? He gave a look to Mario, who waited patiently, then turned to Donald and Goofy, who shrugged. Hesitantly he took a bite out of the mushroom.

"Bleagh!"

Veggies might make you grow, but heck if they tasted nasty!

-

--

-

AN: This stemmed from my confusion with Mario Power-ups, does he eat them, or do they just get absorbed into his skin? In the end I resorted to a very childish joke, I'm a tad ashamed really.

Anyway, tell me what you thought about it, offer up some ideas, and generally don't flame.


	15. Grace Adler Designs

AN I really wanted to do this one. After about a million comparisons between the two series, the thought of crossing them over just felt like something I had to do. In spite of walking on some thin ice with a few readers.

Oh, And I know this took a while, but I went through a bit of a brain fart period mixed in with my work. I'll try to get on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which is why I am sad.

Warning: Some gay humor, prescription drug and alcohol abuse. After reading the drabble, please read the bottom notes.

-

--

-

Grace Adler designs

Sora wasn't sure why, but when he stepped off the gummi ship and into a small workshop he felt a sense of impending doom. He wasn't sure why though. There were rolls of fabric of many different colors and fabrics and lots of sketches of certain rooms.

It looked kinda boring to Sora, though he was a young teenage boy and thought of many girly things as boring.

Looking out the window he saw a big city. So why he landed there was a mystery, but he couldn't complain. Besides, he had been in stranger places.

He was just attempting to figure out where he was, the door opened and he heard someone walking in. This could be bad.

"Ooh, a nice way to spend a day of not working." She had a high pitched voice that Sora probably should have been afraid of if he knew better. She turned saw Sora, and let out a shout.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Sora yelped after her, before getting a better look at her. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, was a tad short, and wore an outfit of a nice white shirt and blue over-shirt completed with matching pants, which Sora had to admit showed off a generous figure.

The woman sighed and sat at a small desk by the door.

"Ugh, another teenager looking for petty cash lying around?" She asked, "Look honey there's no cash to be found. Just ugly cheap fabrics and my hidden vodka stash."

"Um…" Sora had no idea what to do, "I'm not here to take anything, I wandered in here by accident."

"Sure."

She didn't sound like she believed him.

"Hey kid, reach behind those rolls of blue silk would ya honey?"

He did so, and pulled out a bottle of…vodka. After staring at it for a moment and a split second of hesitation he handed it to the woman.

"Thank you honey." She chirped, before pouring herself a glass and turning back to him, "Oh and honey? One more belt and/or zipper on that outfit and you're a bondage ad."

He tried his best to ignore her remark towards his outfit, and instead asked her a question.

"Um, I'm Sora, who are you?"

She gave him a look, but responded anyway, "Karen Walker, wife to Stanley Walker. Ever heard of him."

Sora had not.

"Well if you were to see him, you'd know him. Of you'd feel the earthquake that happens every time he walks the dogs."

While Sora had a difficult time picturing that mental image, Karen had decided to size him up for some reason.

"Let's see," she mused, "Your face is baby-ish at bast, your hair's a mess, you have…far too many pockets, and honey those shoes belong back on Bozo."

It the keybearer a moment to realize he had just been insulted. But just as he was about to shout an indignant 'hey' at her, someone beat him too it.

"He-"

"Hey Karen."

Oh god it was another one. This was a man, though he acted like a teenage boy, a very feminine teenage boy judging by the way he practically skipped into the room.

"Hey Jack." Karen chirped, oblivious to his childish antics as though used to them.

"Well well well, who is this fine looking thing?" He asked, prancing up to Sora.

"That's Sora," Karen told him, "He's got lots of pockets."

"I can see that."

Jack seemed impressed, although by what Sora had no idea. Like the crazy woman, the crazy man circled him for a brief period.

"You are a dream boat kiddo!" Jack exclaimed, "You could get any man you wanted."

Now that statement Sora didn't expect. What's more he didn't know how to respond to that. So he just gave the best response he could.

"Uhh…"

Karen scoffed, "Honey, he's too young to know what kind of person or gender he wants. He's barely hit puberty, that doesn't even make him human yet."

She stood up and sat the boy down in a chair and took a deep breath, "Honey, when men love women, and vice versa, they become like me." She started, "And if men like men, they become like Jack."

She gestured to him for emphasis, just as Jack had been staring at something shiny. Between the two of them, neither were very good examples. Sora got scared and was about to stand up, only to be pushed back down.

"I'm not done!" Karen snapped, "And when women love women, they become like those female truck drivers who wear flannel."

(AN: I apologize to every lesbian in the universe)

"Any questions?"

The unfortunate keybearer didn't know what the hell to say. These people were crazy, and he had to get out of there now! Sadly when Jack hopped over to him and scared the daylights out of him.

"Sora, let me break it down for you." He said, "People have certain requirements when they get older. Some want nice hair and manicures, and others want women. I am in preference of a steamy young man with gorgeous looks and money. When you ultimately decide, give me a call. To assess your situation if you are gay, and to point out your hot man friends if you're straight."

"Aw honey that was beautiful." Karen cooed, "I'm gonna buy you a new toy. Maybe a scooter, or one of those belts that flash your name!"

Sora decided that now would be a good time to leave while they were distracted.

---Back on the Gummi ship---

"I'm back you guys."

"How was that world Sora?"

There was a pause, before Sora asked something that gave the others the closest thing to heart attacks they could have ever possibly gotten.

"What does it mean when women………?"

-

--

-

AN: Okay, before you pelt me with anti yaoi stuff, please note that I never actually said he likes a guy, and anything and everything here can be perceived as you like. While it is true that I like certain yaoi pairings in the game, out of respect for my readers I didn't add anything that pertains as such.

The Will and Grace stuff is all canon so complaints there is personal to the show, which I can deal with. (Though imagine if Karen were to meet other characters like Riku, or Marluxia?)

I hope I didn't lose any of you.

In any case, This sort of lacks a punch line, that's because I tried to make it a funny story rather then just have a good one-liner. Meh.

Please tell me what you liked or disliked about this. I can't improve if I don't get any critiques. Thanks a mil!


	16. Somewhere in Minnesota

AN: This one sort of came to me out of the blue, I wasn't watching the movie or anything, I was just reading some other fanfiction when the popped up. Honestly I think the idea is…fairly interesting.

I dedicate this to anyone and everyone like Juno

Disclaimer: If the cosplayers who do Demyx Time don't own Demyx, then I sure as hell don't own anything related to Kingdom hearts either other then the manga and my Riku plushie. /squeeze/

-

--

-

Somewhere in Minnesota

(and yes, I actually looked up where it takes place)

Sora had never met anyone quite like Juno McGuff. She wasn't like most girls he knew.

For one thing, she was pregnant, something Sora admitted took guts to go through with at her age. Second, she had a loose view of the world that made things seem to come into perspective. Third, he was fairly sure no one he met had ever talked like she had in his life. He wouldn't have been surprised if he picked up one or two phrases from her after their fateful meeting.

When he first encountered her, she was sitting alone in an armchair in a field at the park. Something that struck Sora as odd, but cool. He sat on the carpet that had been laid out in the grass and striking a conversation with her.

"Hi."

She glanced down from her pipe and paper, "Yo."

"You come here often?" He joked,

"I found this discarded living room set, and damn if I'm gonna make use of it."

There was a pause, before she asked him something that no one really asked him before.

"So…you here on business, or just staying for the margaritas?"

It prompted an odd look to say the least. "Wha?"

"What brings you here good sir? I can tell yous not from these parts. And don't bother with the short version, I'm knocked up, and have all the time in the world."

Maybe it was her honesty, maybe it was her attitude, but he found himself sharing the tale of his adventure to her in it's entirety, including about being from another world and the heartless. And she listened with mild interest as they watched the sun move across and the sky and slowly down into the horizon. Though it was far from sunset, a fair amount of time had gone by.

"So you're doing all this for your best friend?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Muchos awesomeness." Juno remarked, "though when you do find the guy you have to make sure he gets a proper punch out."

Sora could not help but laugh, "Why's that?"

"Because dude, he put you in some serious grief. I plan to punch this baby's kid in the nuts if he ever asks for sex again after all this."

Despite Sora's blush, he had to laugh.

"Is it scary?" He asked, "Being a pregnant teen?"

Juno gave a thoughtful expression and said, "It's different, having something in your gut that you didn't actually eat. But I have things planned out. Got a good couple ready to adopt the thing, and everything. Keeping the gender as much as a surprise the kid itself was. What about you? Is it scary going to different worlds?"

Sora hesitated, "I guess I never thought about it. It might have been at first, especially without Riku and Kairi, but it's not anymore. I guess I just kept going so I could find them, without thinking of it being scary."

She sighed a gave a smile. And they stared at the sky a little while longer.

"Well, whatever you plan to do Sora," Juno said at last, "don't let the norm be your life no more after it's all over. Don't think it ever will be again. Make the most of it yanno? Take the cactus life gives you and make something of it."

Sora leaned back, and felt she had a point. Even if he found Riku and went back tot he islands with Kairi, things would never be the same again. Oh well, he'd make the most of it, just like Juno would.

"I know." He said with a soft smile.

Just then, a team of runners in yellow jogging shorts ran past. Juno cast a critical eye on them.

"Pork swords." She commented, "Nothing but pork swords."

Sura turned to her, looking confused. "Huh?"

"Forget it."

-

--

-

AN: Juno is the best movie ever. I enjoy working on movies where a lot of time has elapsed, because it gives me plenty of room to work with. Also it has one line that I can never say with a straight face.

'My boyfriend wears one (boysenberry condom) every time we have intercourse, it makes is junk smell like pie'

I can never stop!

I dunno I get the feeling if those two were to meet they would unintentionally have a very deep conversation with humorous undertones.


	17. Alphabet City

AN: I did say that these were unlikely crossovers, so here's one for a new category that even I haven't done yet. I looked, and was sorely disappointed in the lack of crossovers with this one.

So sorry for the lateness, I've got so much other writing stuff, check out my deviant art to see what I've been working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I play my cards right…

-

--

-

Alphabet city

If there was one thing Sora hated, it was people who mistreated the impoverished. So he nearly blew a gasket at this new world when he saw someone yelling harshly at a homeless man just for stopping to take a rest by his flashy car. After doing his best not to meddle too badly, and failing at that quite well, he met a group of people who seemed nice, if not surprising.

Here's a rough retelling of how things went down.

Sora Donald and Goofy had been walking along trying to get a take on the new world they discovered that there were many impoverished people, and not many people cared.

"Ass off the range rover!" A smug looking man yelled at a clearly homeless man who had merely stopped for a breather. The sight of him actually kicking the man prompted Sora to take action.

"Hey, you can't treat someone like that?"

The man turned, an annoyed look on his face. The bum slipped away diring the commotion.

"Step off kid this has nothing to do with you!"

Sora simply fumed, and to Donald and Goofy's frustration, he marched right up to the man and poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Berating someone who was only resting is just plain cruelty." He said, "What happened to respect huh?"

"Look kid!" The man snapped at him, "People either work or leech, and those people garner sympathy from hard working individuals for cash."

The guys shallow way of thinking made Sora even angrier, so he shoved him backwards, making the man angry and Donald and Goofy wondering why they didn't hold Sora back when they had the chance.

"I've got half a mind to call the cops on you, you little punk." The man barked, reaching in his coat to likely pull out a cell phone, but a voice stopped him.

"Now Benny, is that any way to treat a young man and his friends?"

They turned to see a woman close in on them with a happy yet determined look in her eye. She had short black hair and wore a blue coat with white trim that showed off legs that seemed to go for miles covered in a pair of green tights. She held a pair of drumsticks tight in one hand and had a plastic pickle tub tucked under the other arm.

"You never learn do you Benny-boy?" She asked, putting the tub on the ground, "If you aggravate people they'll just keep going physical on you."

"He assaulted me."

The woman waved the remark off, "A little push isn't gonna kill you. How about this? I'll take care of the boy if you just mosey along."

Benny didn't seem to keen on the idea of just letting Sora get away with shoving him, but even he couldn't say no to this lady and just got in the car and drove off.

The woman turned to the trio, "You three must be new if you're gonna get in Benny's way like that." She remarked, "But I gotta give you points for spunk."

Sora shrugged, "Well I couldn't let his bother that guy for resting."

"You still shouldn't have interfered!" Donald yelled.

"Don't worry sugar," The kind woman assured them "some people are just a big old stick in the mud."

"If you say so." Sora said with a blush

"I'm Angel." She said with a smile,

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy." The brunette said, liking this woman.

She giggled at them, "How cute! I was just heading to my boyfriend's apartment. I bet they'd like to meet you."

"That'd be great." Sora said with a grin.

"Sorry about Benny by the way." Angel said lightly to them as they walked, "He used to have decent values, but then he married for money and turned into her papa's little lapdog."

"Well at least there are nice people like you around." Sora said with a grin.

The drummer giggled, "You are too kind."

Angel decided to take them to one of her friends apartment's so they could rest, especially after they told her they were travelers and just got there. It was just as run down as the rest of the city, but it also had an almost homey feeling to it.

There were several people waiting for them, a blonde man with glasses and an old video camera, a grungy looking guy with a guitar, a woman with pretty revealing clothing, and a black man in a coat and happy smile. When they arrived everyone greeted Angel, and it was the camera man who asked the question.

"Who're these guys Angel?" He zoomed in on a now flustered Sora.

"Uh, I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy." He said, giving the standard intro.

"Okay kiddo, into time!" Angel sang, pointing everyone out as she listed them off, "The gentleman with the camera is Mark, he's filming a documentary of some kind. The broody boy with the guitar is Roger, and the lovely lady at his side is Mimi. And that" She gestured to the final guy who was smiling and laughing, "Is my man Collins."

"We'd like you to meet Maureen and Joanne, but they're out working on a performance." Mimi noted.

"Ah," Sora quickly tried to think of a way to learn more, "Uh, what do you guys do here?"

Collins shrugged, "Well, I'm a philosophy teacher. Mimi dances over at the cat-scratch club, but I think you're a little oung to have seen her in action , Mark does his camera thing, and Roger just sits around moping and writing songs. Of course I can't forget Angel's superb drumming."

"You drum Angel?" Sora asked, eager to see if she'd demonstrate. She got a renewed spark in here eye.

"Do I?"

With that two word question she leapt up, whipped out her sticks and began to tap out an up tempo beat on the plastic pickle tub. It wasn't too long before she moved on to other surfaces. It was amazing, she briskly drummed out healthy beats on every surface she could get to. Countertops, pipes, Roger's head. Sora was impressed as she finished with a flourish and everyone applauded.

"That was amazing Angel!" Sora said, "Did you learn that recently?"

Angel laughed and tapped a few slow beats on the pickle tub.

"Nah, that was before I knew I was gay."

That brought the world traveler's attention to a grindin halt

Sora tilted his head, "Gay? But you're with Collins…"

There was a long pause as Sora took a moment to put two and two together. The others stared, but Mimi soon let out a giggle, realizing what this was all about. SHe got up from her seat and whispered in Sora's ear.

"Sora," She offered, "Sweetie, Angel has the same parts as you."

Three, two, one.

"You're not a girl?" He finally said with some shock.

They all laughed at the world wanderer's reactions. Mark filmed them with a grin as Sora blushed a deep red. Even Donald and Goofy laughed, even though they hadn't realized it either. Angel walked over to the flustered brunette.

"It's okay Sora." She-He said, "That's a compliment."

And with that he kissed Sora on the cheek, making him go even redder.

"Uh…well…"

"It's fine kid." Mark assure him, "You see, we live live to the best. And we always measure our lives in love."

-

--

-

AN: RENT is awesome! It didn't with all those 1996 Tony Awards for nothing! I know this wasn't as funny as it could have been, but I wanted to capture the spirit of Rent, and a one-liner couldn't do it justice. I hope you liked it. Perceive this however you like. WAH! ANGEL!

And yes, these guys don't notice the giant talking duck and dog, roll with me here okay?

Tell me what you think! /wink/


	18. Von Trapp Mansion

AN: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I LEFT THIS HANGING WAAAAAAAAY TOO LONG! SEVEN MONTHS? FORGIVE MEEEEE!

Anyway, speaking as someone who has been in a production of the next crossover, I can say it isn't as annoying as most people give it credit for. And the movie was actually pretty good. I dunno.

Disclaimer: Squeenix owns Kingdom hearts, but I'm not sure who owns the one it's crossed over with this time around. Hmm…

-

-

-

The Von Trapp Mansion

Sora was an only child, but he'd always wanted a little brother or sister. He'd have loved the chance to be a figure that someone could look up to. Riku had once teased him about it, saying he acted more like a juvenile little sibling that lucked out. Sora responded by tackling him until he took it back. (Needless to say Riku quickly overpowered the brunette.)

So when he Donald and Goofy had been ambushed by a group of children of varying age, he had found that maybe he should take the little dream back. Especially when he found that they were all siblings.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He greeted in his usual cheerful way, "This is Donald and Goofy."

All seven (that's right, seven) of them shared scary looks and then introduced themselves from oldest to youngest as Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl. The trio stared at the precision of their intro.

"Old habit," Brigitta chirped, "Our father used to be very strict, but now he's nice. He's on his honeymoon with our new mother."

"Brigitta!" Freidrich scolded, "You mustn't tell them that."

"Why not?" She bit out at him, "It's not like he cares! He's just gonna swing that silly giant key around with his weird animal type friends."

The trio just glanced at each other, not saying much before Brigitta spoke up again.

"So where to you come from? What's your story?" She demanded "I've never seen clothes like that. And those guys look really weird, are you animals or something?"

They were a little surprised, one at her endless barrage at questions, and two at the fact that she had been one of the few in this type of world (if any) to notice they were humanoid animals. Rather then answer her questions, they instead decided to ask her a few.

"So, uh…when will your dad be back?" Sora asked, although not quite sure why.

They shrugged and said they didn't know. But they were looking forward to when they got back, because they were very fun now instead of grouchy and or air-headed.

"Uncle Max is watching us until they get back, and the ugly spider flags that have been getting more and more popular are an eyesore." Brigitta said with some annoyance.

"They're having fun, father and Mar-mother are." Kurt said sagely. "That's what grown ups do after all."

"Maybe we'll get a new sibling!" Liesl chirped, "Then you wouldn't be the baby Greta."

The smallest child just stomped and pouted.

Then Louisa had a brilliant idea, why not play with Sora and his friends while he was here? They seemed fun enough, and it was a chance to play with someone new. They didn't have much say in the matter, and were quickly worn out as the seven of them taught them games and songs that their new mother had taught them when she first met them.

Finally, they had to leave, and waved goodbye to all seven of the children.

"You think they're worrying over much?" Goofy asked as they walked back to the gummi ship. "Seven kids and they're hoping for another sibling. That must be tough for a parent."

"True," Goofy commented, "Though they said he used to be really strict, he might not want another child just yet."

"Well, the captain does have seven children." Sora said, shocking Donald and Goofy, "I figure he'll be okay."

He walked ahead of them with a happy smile as they just stared at his back in shock. Sora walked a little further on before noticing that they had just stared at him in what could only be described as horror.

"Oh, please." Sora laughed off, "I did go to public school."

-

--

-

AN: Eh, I'm just amazed I managed to not put any singing in it or any Maria in it, even if it isn't as funny as it should have been. The 'seven children' joke was based on something my acting teacher once said during the production. We all got a kick out of that one. And I usually use public school as an excuse for things, mainly my position on swearing. I've heard a lot worse.

So any comments or critiques are greatly .

By the way, in the play version I was in, I was Brigitta.


End file.
